Defenceless
by LTP-girl
Summary: Lupo and Cutter lock horns.
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally a Jack/Mike fic, but I felt that it's more suited to a Lupo/Cutter pairing. *^_^* Let me know what you think?**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law & Order_ and its characters.

County of Manhattan District Attorney's Office, NY, 4:00pm, Thursday

Cutter treaded tersely down the corridor of the District Attorney's office, his face like thunder, Detective Lupo following closely behind.

"I told you, Detective! I told you not to chastise Ms Wilcock about the squirrels she keeps in the trunk of her car, _but no_, you wouldn't listen," he fumed. "And of course you couldn't stop there could you? You just had to arrest her, and now her son and granddaughter are after blood."

Cutter could be a scary guy on the best of days. His cold eyes pierced through Lupo, sending an unnerving icy chill down the detective's spine.

"Not only have you failed your duty as a police officer, you've made the NYPD, as well as this office, a laughing stock."

Lupo sighed, as he slid his hands into his pants pockets with a feeling of defeat, knowing too well that he may as well talk to a brick wall, or bucket of ice, when trying to reason with the hardnosed prosecutor. He stared down at his feet, knowing full well the disregard Cutter harboured towards him at that moment. "They're defenceless animals. I had to do_ something."_

**What do you think? Feel free to comment:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone wanted me to continue this story, so that's just what I did:-D Hope y'all like*^_^***

**Karma hits Mike in an unsuspecting way... in the park. **

Central Park, Manhattan, NY,

Wednesday, 12:00pm

Bureau Chief Michael Cutter treaded through the fallen autumn leaves of Central Park, a mosaic of golds, reds, and bronzes blanketing the moistened ground.

He removed his blackberry from his pants pocket, and ceased walking beneath a sparsely dressed tree.

He was frustrated that Alex Cabot and Olivia Benson went to lunch without him, leaving him all alone with his cynical thoughts of their current case. _Those two are as thick as thieves_, he thought to himself.

He heard rustling in the branches above his head, and glanced up for a moment to see where the noise was coming from. His face lit up when he noticed three squirrels sitting in a row on one of the branches.

He wasn't completely alone, enjoying their quiet company.

"Hey little guys," he said to them. "Where'd you come from?"

The squirrels chirped back at him, sounding pleased to hear a human voice.

_How pathetic is that? Talking to the goddamn squirrels, _he cursed to himself. He resumed reading his messages, pleased to find that Detective Rowlands had responded to his lunch invitation.

_See you in the park in five_, her response read.

Mike smiled to himself, pleased to find that his charms had succeeded.

He noticed that small round things had dropped from the tree on the ground next to him. Some had even dropped onto his head and into his cup of coffee. He assumed they were hazelnuts belonging to the squirrels in the tree, this causing him to glance up at them once again.

The squirrels looked down at him innocently, chirping away.

_Aww, in't that cute, _he thought as he looked up at them.

He stared back down at his blackberry screen, sipping his coffee. He was startled when he felt water droplets tickle the back of his neck. Rain? No, it couldn't have been rain, as it was a beautiful sunny day. Mike also noticed that there was something odd about this rain. It had a peculiar smell. He then realised that it was the squirrels. They were up to something!

A gush of water pelted down on his head.

It was their pee! The squirrels had peed on him.

_Disgusting. _He moved away from the tree, not wanting the little critters near him any longer. He took a moment to get a closer look at the hazelnuts that had fallen on him earlier. They appeared soft, and pellet shaped. They weren't the squirrels' nuts, they were droppings!

_Even more disgusting. _

He glanced back up at the tree once again, watching as the squirrels chirped merrily amongst each other. They were laughing at him. He felt like throwing his coffee cup at them. He then remembered that he had drunk some of his coffee after the squirrels had dropped their business into it.

_Blah! Nasty!_

He tipped his coffee on the ground, shocked to find that the droppings had dissolved into his coffee. No wonder it had such a peculiar taste.

"Mr Cutter?"

He was startled to hear a female voice.

He whirled around to see the familiar blonde. "Detective Rowlands," he greeted.

"Ready to go? I've got to get back to the precinct soon, so I only have time for a quick lunch," she explained. "We can use the squad car."

Mike took a moment to look back at the tree where the squirrels had been sitting, watching as they scampered further up the tree.

Rowland's voice must have scared them away.

"Sure thing," he replied, sounding relieved. He wanted to get away from the woodlands, and the squirrels, as quickly as possible.

They proceeded briskly towards the pavement.

"You're never going to believe what just happened to me..." Mike began.

**What do you think? Feel free to comment.**

**xx**


End file.
